ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Seal
Category:MissionsFinal Seal, The de:Windurst-Mission 5-1 New Fei'Yin Seal Burnt Seal | repeatable = | parent = | children = | previous = Magicite | next = The Shadow Awaits | cutscenes = }} }} }} Walkthrough *'Note on Tracking:' Initially, this mission will not appear in any mission tracking dialog. Talking to gate guards will disallow you to take any mission, nor will they give you any information about what you are currently doing for a nation mission. If you are in a situation where you have come back after a long absence, you may have to start from the beginning and talk to NPCs in order to find out what step you are on. *'Note:' Players from different nations currently on Mission 5-1 can join in the battlefield, as it is the same for all 3 nations. All players participating in the fight must be on this mission or higher with their current nation to get in, even if they have done the fight before for another nation. *Proceed to Heavens Tower in Windurst Walls and up the stairs to the Star Sibyl's "Vestal Chamber" on the highest floor. There she will issue you your mission as well as give you the New Fei'Yin Seal. **''Optional:'' The Star Sibyl guards and some NPCs such as Zubaba in Heavens Tower have additional lines at this point. *Enter Fei'Yin for a cut-scene and proceed to Qu'Bia Arena. **If you have the Fei'Yin Home Point #1 by the exit to Qu'Bia Arena ( ), you can warp there to receive the cutscene. **If you have never been to Fei'Yin, you can use the Unity Concord warp (Level 128 category) to get there quickly. **If you have completed LB10 and use the Domenic warp for 1000g, you can zone back out to see the cutscene. It cannot be skipped. *Enter the Burning Circle. The boss is a skeleton named Archlich Taber'quoan, assisted by several minions. As soon as it is defeated, the battle ends. :*Soloable / Duoable by certain jobs. :*As of the Febuary 14th, 2011 Version Update there is no level cap. :*Buffs wear off upon entering the battlefield. :*You have 15 minutes to win. :*The Archlich spawns along with two Ancient Sorcerers and they will buff themselves with Ice Spikes at the beginning. :*As soon as you engage in combat, Ancient Warriors will start to spawn and join the battle from behind. They are very weak compared to the Ancient Sorcerers that are there from the beginning and can usually be killed in a few hits or with one AoE move such as area weapon skills or spells. :*Archlich Taber'quoan is a Black Mage and uses spells such as Sleepga II and Freeze. It may also use the two-hour ability Manafont at some point. ::*Using items such as Poison Potions or Elshimo Pachira Fruits can be useful to prevent being slept during the fight. :*Susceptible to most enfeebles including Silence. :*The skeletons can easily be slept by a BLU's Sheep Song, WHM's Repose, or BRD's Lullaby. Sleep and Sleepga on the other hand will have a hard time landing, even with Elemental Seal. *After defeating Archlich Taber'quoan, you will obtain the Burnt Seal *Report back to the Star Sibyl in Windurst Walls.